The proposed project will study attitudes, beliefs, and behaviors in the area of abusable substances (cigarettes, alcohol, marijuana, and others), medicines (prescribed and nonprescribed) and their interrelationships in elementary school children grades K-6. Although there are increasing concerns about both the use of abusable substances by young children, and inappropriate medicine use in society, there is little information about abusable substances, and nothing about medicines that have been obtained directly from children. Because patterns and expectations of health behaviors are laid down in childhood, it is important that we understand how they develop, and how they are affected by social and psychological factors, so that health intervention programs can be designed that will have a lasting effect on teen and adult behavior. Current educational programs directed at children in the area of substance abuse have been developed in a vacuum. Moreover, parents have little information about how their behaviors affect their children's beliefs, attitudes, and behavior, or when their children might reasonably begin to take responsibility for self-administered medicines. The investigation will be performed in four public schools representing different socioeconomic strata, and will follow the completion of a pilot study now underway. Several hypotheses will be tested, and descriptive information obtained. The results of the study are expected to lead to the development of rational educational programs in the area of substance abuse for elementary school children.